Press Play
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Becuase everyone dances to the beat of their own song. My tags: drucillamalfoyrox, Non-Toxic, Lady Liln.


**A/N: So, I've been hit with this songfic thing, so I'm doing one now. So I hope you enjoy the songs my mp3 phone spits out. Let's make some masterpiece drabbles, yes?**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**Press Play**

* * *

**01. No Air – Jordin Sparks f. Chris Brown**

She felt suffocated on what should have been the most important night of her high school life. The glitz and glamour of gowns and the slickness of suits and tuxedoes co-ordinating with them weren't so appealing to her.

It kind of put a damper on things when she was feeling so submerged and continued to drown in her own guilty, and confused mess.

But suddenly hearing his voice in her ears made her uncertainty and confusion melt away. It made Zoey's heart pound so hard. She almost thought it would land on the floor from out of her chest. Her stomach did some of the flippiest flip flops, and she didn't know whether she was going to puke, or smile until her face hurt.

"Turn around…"

Seeing Chase smile at her from that wall made relief replacing the nausea threatening to appear, and a peace she never felt wash over like rain, only in literal terms. Zoey was able to breathe again, and she realized something. Loosing Chase was like living in a world without oxygen.

And she swore to never let him go, that prom night, when she took in a deep breath and captured his soft lips with hers. She pulled away, and smiled, his bloody arm far away from their minds for the moment.

She felt free.

She felt liberated, and she felt grateful. Zoey had to thank Chase for giving her breath back.

Living without Chase was really like having no oxygen.

Zoey Brooks never wanted to feel like that again, so she hugged him tightly on those stairs.

**02. Apologize – OneRepublic **

Everything was frozen.

Everything suddenly felt cold, and so far away. Michael Barrett really thought he was seeing shades of grey, and that signified that he was actually loosing his mind. It didn't take Coco's cousin, and magic tuxedos to actually make think Michael think he was crossing that teetering line of normalcy, and insanity.

His breath stopped his throat abruptly, and he gulped, making his Adam's apple bob. The clock on the wall actually stopped. His eyes burned with so much hurt, and confusion.

And the sight made his chest clench painfully, but he couldn't tear them away.

The colour came back, and slowly things started going in motion, even though he couldn't. Everything around him started moving around him, even though he was in some state of paralysis, lingering between dreams and reality.

"Michael, I'm sorry…" Lisa's voice said, shattering all signs of dreams, no matter how hard how wanted to slap himself from this parallel world he was trapped in because in the normal world, Lisa was his devoted girlfriend, and would never cheat on him. The tears fell, and streaked her face. Her brown eyes were shiny, and just begged him to understand.

Just to understand that she loved him and never meant to break his heart this way – or any way – for that matter. She wanted him to understand that things with Jason weren't supposed to go this way, but they did, and she couldn't stand seeing him so broken.

All it took was one kiss, and she had shattered Michael.

"Michael, please…" she begged, her voice cracking even more when she grabbed onto his arm, as he was about to turn on his heel, and pound Jason, who managed to scurry away.

Her touch was no longer comforting, and warm, but damn near scalding.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I love you. Don't you know that?"

Michael took in a deep breath, and yanked his arm back from her, walking out and slammed the door. On the other side, he could hear Lisa's painful sobbing.

He rested his head on the door, a clear tear finally sliding down his face, and falling.

It was too late for apologies.

**03. All About Us – Tatu (The Veronicas Version)**

Her logic told her that she was crazy, and that she would get pneumonia. Her heart told her to look for him, even though the others had given up.

"Logan!" she screamed, over the pouring rain. The water was prickling cold, and ran down her skin. Her long hair darkened with the water making it stringy, as rain beat over Pacific Coast Academy.

She wasn't going to stop, as she ran all over campus. Her lungs burned, and her ragged breaths came out in little puffs of smoke, but she wanted to find him. A part of her was angry with Logan being stubborn, and she was going to get him out of the rain, she was currently trapped in.

"He got a phone call from his dad, he left, and we haven't seen him since. It's been three hours, and it's about to pour rain," Chase had told her over the phone. "You're his girlfriend. He hasn't told you anything?"

"No, he didn't, but you guys continue to look. I'm on my way…"

And that's how she landed in this situation, yet she felt relief when she found him, sitting by on the bleachers by the basketball court. His hair was wet, and his red shirt was now made burgundy. He looked so defeated, and if it wasn't raining, she would have sworn he was actually shedding tears.

Imagine her shock when she found how true that was.

"Jillian loved the rain, and puddles. She was only nine, and I didn't know she had cancer until last year, because my mom didn't want me to worry too much about it. I'm not best person even though I like to think to but I try…" he said, making Quinn's eyes well up with tears too. She grabbed his hand, his hand being unusually warm. "I tried to be the best big brother, even though she lived with my mom in Beverley Hills. I called her everyday, drove down to see her, and I told her I loved her and that I met the best girl in the world. She would've loved you…"

Just by Logan speaking in past tense, she gasped, and hugged Logan as tightly as she could in the rain.

"Logan, I'm so sorry…"

"You're shivering," he pointed out, hugging back. He could feel her small smile, and the warmth amidst the cold rain.

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice…"

She hated to see him upset, and would help him anyway she knew how.

It was Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese against the world now.

**04. When I Grow Up – Pussycat Dolls**

Lola Martinez-Blake walked the red carpet, with her football star husband. A young actress that was rapidly taking Hollywood by storm, she was nominated for three Oscars.

The clicking and cameras was her drug, and she posed, smiling for the pictures that seemed to come from every side. A lady with a microphone clad in a blue gown held a microphone.

"I'm here with one of the world's powerful couples since Brangelina," Annie Carson, the new entertainment reporter announced, and turned to Lola and Vince. "So, Vince, how excited are you for your wife?"

Vince smiled, "I'm pumped for her right now. She's worked hard, almost her entire life for this, so I'm psyched. Right up there when she got her own star right beside Angelina Jolie."

Anne Carson asked again, "Lola, what you wearing tonight?"

The fans screamed quite loudly, and with some of them, screaming, "We love you, Lola!"

"I love you guys too!" she yelled back, and blew kisses to her fans. She smiled, and twirled to show off the black and white floral patterned halter gown that showed off her figure. "Tonight, I'm wearing a Zoey Matthews original. And I'd like to squash those pregnancy rumours and just say that, yes, Vince and I are expecting a child."

She looked up at Vince, and pecked his lips before pulling away.

"Wow! Well, we all wish you the best of luck tonight, and with your pregnancy," Anne said, into her microphone. "And I'd also like to say congratulations to Vince and we wish you the best season with the New England Patriots. I know you'll do a great job in filling your uncle Tom's shoes."

"Thank you…"

And as Vince and Lola posed for more pictures, she couldn't have picked a better future.

**05. Generation – Simple Plan **

I'm a freshman at PCA now, Zoey. And I turned fourteen meaning puberty, and making my own decisions.

You're behaving like Mom, and I appreciate it, but now, it's suffocating. There are times when I feel like I'm up to my neck in your nagging. If you break up with Chase, I'm screwed because you'll focus your attention on me, and then there goes my freedom.

I love you, but I'm gonna do what I want, when I want, and you can't stop me. No amount of your scolding will make me feel bad about it. If I want to walk around with untied shoes, and I trip, then okay, great. Scraped elbows are great for me.

If I'm lucky, I'll scrape my knees too.

And guess what, if I want to drink Smirnoff underage, and get wasted, then I'll deal with the hangover. I'm doing that now, and Katie wasn't complaining about the make out session, even though I was drunk.

I'm the one that's going to tossing cookies everywhere, and right now, your nagging doesn't help. In fact, it makes my headache worse, and my head wants to explode partly because I'm getting angry, and I want to throw up…again.

"Well, you want to tell me why you're hung over, when you're not even supposed to drinking in the first place?" you question, staring me at me with that Mom like look.

I didn't exactly remember _you_ giving birth to me.

"I chose to! You always smother me, and treat me like a baby, okay? You're my sister, not my mother, so I learned my lesson, okay? The hangover is enough. I don't need your crap right now, so back off!"

"Excuse me? What's with you? You're getting this rebellious attitude, and I don't like it…"

"So?" I shrug, nonchalantly. Oh, look. For once, you can't blame Logan for anything. "Maybe, it's _your_ attitude that sucks. Ever think that you might be wrong for once?"

It's the twenty first century, Zoey, meaning I'll do whatever I want.

And right now, I'm going to puke.

**06. Crank That – Soulja Boy **

Michael thinks this song is a joke, and doesn't know why it's ridiculously catchy. He's the 'music man' known at PCA, so it's legit when he thinks the music video is dumb.

Well, anything Soulja Boy is dumb. There's everything from a black Superman, to a Spongebob Squarepants he swears got lost on the way to the Disney World. The lyrics are a lost cause even, and if he were by some miracle, going to buy the CD, he'd probably use it as a Frisbee or a paperweight.

Whichever alternative seems entertaining, until he can find the clackers Logan hides.

The only reason why he actually tolerates the song is because of the drippin' dance that goes along with it.

**07. Forever – Chris Brown **

"I don't dance," Katie Velasquez told her boyfriend, and sighed, her streaked hair tumbling down by her back. She was a pretty ninth grader with exotic features and olive skin. She was of Mexican-Greek descent, and had been dating Dustin Brooks for nearly nine months.

They were one of the many high school kids at the annual spring semi formal, and ones of the many couples that co-ordinated. She looked amazing in red satin, and Dustin realized he actually looked pretty good in red.

"Or you just can't…" he teased, with a smile. Katie narrowed her eyes.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not working," she replied, warningly, but smiled a small smile and took his hand. "…but I don't want anyone dancing with my man. FYI, I _can_ dance."

"Then prove it," he challenged, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, yeah. That's mature."

"Shut up, and dance with me," Katie instructed, with a flirty smile directed his way. He kissed her cheek, and soon they were dancing blissfully to the music.

She loved Dustin, and wanted it to be this way forever.

But now, it was just him and her on the dance floor, when a crowd began cheering them on.

**08. Burnin' Up – Jonas Brothers **

If only you knew what you really did to me, Quinn.

You're cute when you smile. You're beautiful when you playfully glare at me, even though our friends are too stupid to catch the smile that shines through it. You're insanely sexy when your beautiful eyes flash dangerously when we argue.

Your cheeks turn pink, and all I want to do is kiss you when you yell at me for something I don't remember. You toss out a whole bunch of big words that go over my head, but I only argue back to rile you up, because then I can kiss you back with all of the passion that you stir up inside me.

I can only focus on the red sundress that hugs your body, and your perfect lips that frown deeply at the thing I did. I do a lot of things, I don't remember.

"I don't care that I'm smarter than you!" you grab my arm. Oh, yeah. Something about my own insecurities (I know that word). Just the usual. "I want to date you because you're sweet, caring, and funny, and I wish you'd get through your stubborn head! You're so frustrating, sometimes."

I grab you, and press my lips to yours, and you kiss back.

I'm not diving into pool water, but I'm diving into molten lava, because of you.

I'll go with the fact that someone screwed with the thermostat, but I like the conclusion that you're insanely hot, almost literally, when you kiss me better.

**09. Four Minutes – Madonna f. Justin Timberlake**

"What are the odds that all four of us would oversleep?" Quinn asked, while frantically tying her sparkly blue Converse shoes. Lola was currently trying to Lisa's hair under control, and ran through the curling iron to straighten it. Now she was finished.

"A freaky one," Lisa sighed, aware that it was ten to eight. "My roommate, Emma, broke our alarm clock, but left while I was sleeping because she had track practice."

"Zoey, where's your Jet-X?" Lola asked, sliding a couple bracelets on her wrist.

Zoey looked at Quinn pointedly, "It's being upgraded, and the seat's kinda low, so I don't have it. Lisa, where's yours?"

"Melanie borrowed it," she answered, clasping her earrings on. She had regretted it lending it her other roommate, big time now. Curse her niceness. Quinn quickly flipped on her laptop on, typing a few formulas, and then closed it stuffing it in her backpack along with her Chemistry textbook.

"Okay," Quinn glanced at her watch. It was 7:53 am. "According to my calculations, it'll take us four minutes to get to class."

"If we walk?" Lola questioned.

"Nope, if we run continuously," she clarified, adjusting her sequined tank top.

"Aw, boo. Now, I'm running, _and_ hungry," the actress pouted, before she sighed, and the girls broke out running for four minutes straight.

It wasn't Charlie's Angels, but Lola really had four, er, three minutes to run to drama class.

**10. Beautiful Nightmare – Beyoncé **

She paced her dorm up and down so many times she had actually lost count. Quinn was actually counting until her brain just gave out, and she stopped. What was this new feeling she was feeling? She couldn't have kissed Logan. She was just vulnerable, being dumped by her boyfriend of two years for Brooke Margolin. It was a crime, and her formulas never, ever equated to her and Logan sharing a kiss. A kiss that was supposed to be taken lightly, but felt so earth shattering.

His lips collided with hers, and it was as if she was floating on air, and her head was in the clouds. It was like some dream that she was in, and couldn't help but react. It was a reflex, her logic told her. Just a reflex. It felt a dream until the sound of hooves yanked her back to reality, and she jumped back, her lips still tingling, and her heart still in her throat.

"It's just a sensory reflex, Quinn," she told herself, still pacing. It was like a mantra. _Her _mantra. "Sensory reflex. Sensory reflex…"

A knock on the door ceased her pacing, "Quinn, it's me. Open the door if you want, but we're going to have to talk about…what happened yesterday. If it's driving you crazy too, then you'll open the door."

A sigh escaped her, and she opened the door and grabbed his arm, yanking him in before anyone saw, and shut the door. Her cheeks instantly turned warm, when she sat on Zoey's single bed, and Logan made himself sit on the computer chair.

"So, I guess we should talk about happened yesterday," she said, with a sigh. Logan nodded, running a hand through his hair. She cleared her throat, and started. "…it's just that I can't wrap my head around it. Hypothetically speaking – "

"Huh?"

"It's a long word for 'what if?'," she clarified, and understanding and comprehension took over him. "Could you really picture us actually being a couple, and going on dates? Face it, Logan. We're way too different."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," he answered, and stood up. "So, we can just forget that it happened, and go back to get on each other's nerves."

Quinn stood up too, and agreed for own sanity, "Yeah. I'm okay with that. So the kiss never happened then."

He let a playful smirk shine, "See you around, Pensky."

"Yeah, see you around…"

"I'm gonna go, but before I forget…" he said, and before Quinn could question it, she was in that dream-like place again. Logan's lips collided with hers again, and she kissed back. It wasn't really a sensory reflex even though she wanted to believe that. His hand softly stroked her cheek, and she found her arms going around his neck, when she inhaled the scent of his cologne. Not that she wanted to find out its chemical composition because she didn't.

She was a dream that she had wanted to wake up from previously.

Whether this was some sweet dream or a beautifully playful nightmare, Quinn was sure she didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's my songfic challenge completed. I hope you enjoy. I did more Quogan than the others. I couldn't help it. I don't think my Zoey 101 phase will die down for a while. Review.**

**-Erika **


End file.
